Moriah Vineyards
| Last= | Connection=Where Desmond worked while living at the monastery | Purpose=Wine-making facility }} Moriah Vineyards was the brand of wine produced by the monastery where Desmond lived for a short while in Eddington, Scotland. Desmond was dismissed after Brother Campbell found out that Desmond had drunk some of the wine. Brother Campbell said that wine sells for over a hundred British pounds a bottle and that their production was limited to 108 cases the year Desmond worked as a Monk. Charles Widmore purchased a number of cases of the wine while Desmond was still at the monastery. Widmore sent Penny to collect them. Trivia * The word Moriah is of Hebrew origin. It is the name given to a mountain range by the book of Genesis, in which context it is given as the location of the near sacrifice of Isaac. Traditionally Moriah has been interpreted as the name of the specific mountain at which this occurred, rather than just the name of the range. ** This range includes the hills in and around Jerusalem. That would place it in the land given to the tribe of Benjamin. **The reference to the sacrifice of Isaac could be meaningful: In the bible, Isaac is the father of Jacob and grandfather of Benjamin - possibly pointing that Jacob is above Ben, and there would be an Isaac above Jacob. ** It might also be a hint to Isaac of Uluru, the Australian faith healer Rose and Bernard visit in * Moriah Vineyards is an anagram for "harmed visionary." *Moriah was a wind of death and pestilence that accompanied war. **It was the conquering wind in the book of Jeremiah. **"Evil shall go forth from generation to generation, and a great whirl wind shall be raised up from the coasts of the earth." The whirlwind was a vehicle for the terror of God. Yaweh was known as the God of the winds. The angel that rode the winds was Metatron. **Metatron became the foremost intermediary between the divine and the human, possessing both experiences of the Earthly and the Heavenly. He is linked to many legends, he was the angel who prevented Abraham from sacrificing his son, Isaac. Had he sacrificed Isaac, then Jacob would not have been born. Had Jacob not been born, then neither would Ben or indeed the 12 tribes of Israel - of those, the tribes of Benjamin and Jude became the most prominent, incidentally. **This same angel also is the one who wrestled with Jacob. He was a keeper of records and an archivist of the genaeologies. *Brother Campbell states the bottle of wine Desmond is drinking, "fetches over one-hundred quid." Quid is a slang term for the British pound. *In "The Lord Of The Rings" series, "Moria" was the common word for the Dwarrowdelf, meaning "The Black Chasm" or "The Black Pit." *The monastery and Moriah Vineyards was filmed at St. Andrew's Priory located near Iolani Palace and downtown Honolulu. http://www.lostvirtualtour.com/lost/filming_locations/standrews/index.html Bloopers and Continuity Errors *While Brother Campbell claims production is limited to 108 cases a year, this contradicts what is written on the bottle, which states "A Limited Production of 500 Bottles" (see image). 500 bottles is just under 42 cases, much less than that claimed by Campbell. fr:Moriah Vineyards pl:Moriah Vineyard pt:Vinhos Moriah ru:Морийские виноградники Category:Off-island locations Category:Locations